Seeing Through Your Silence
by EEstelle
Summary: He was stoic. She was sweet. He was the silent type, while she was the sightless girl. Protecting her from the shadows, Mori is certain she doesn't know he exists, but he doesn't know how to talk to her. But although Suzu is blind, she begins to see the Host Club shadow for who he truly is. Mori X Blind OC. Innocent romance and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Hi! Hope you're having a great week and thank you so much for reading! I'm honestly a bit scared of posting this one since I'm accustomed to writing depressing one-shots, so I guess you could say this is a first (okay, so a second or third) for me. I just thought it would be cute to pair Mori with a blind girl since he often gets overlooked as nothing more than this silent, attractive guy and someone missing their sight would have to look past that. So we'll see how it goes. :) For future reference, this story will probably have 3-5 parts total, (I've already written close to three, but I'm still working on the ending), and I'll probably update pretty soon depending on my schedule and what you guys think of it. I'm actually a bit embarrassed by how fluffy the ending is, but I guess I'll try not to freak out about bearing my soul on the internet just yet. :) If you have any questions, critiques, or advice, I would love to hear from you as always. Either way, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Thank you, and have a wonderful day!

-Echo :)

(Ps, Italics indicate inner dialogue.)

 **Seeing Through Your Silence**

 _ **Part 1: The Silent Type and the Sightless Girl**_

It had always been the role of a host to make every woman happy, but before Haruhi Fujioka showed up, the members of the Ouran High School Host Club had never considered that it might go the other way around. Since the start of the school year, things had changed drastically simply because the strange, tomboyish commoner was there. And then a few months ago, when it seemed that life at the club couldn't get any better, yet another new addition landed at their doorstep when their only female member showed up with an unlikely new friend.

"Suzu. Suzu Akamine."

A shy girl, but one who would come to surprise them more than occasionally, the young lady walked straight past the gilded door frame and into their hearts. With a timid smile and a ready laugh, the blonde immediately seemed to fit in.

In truth, she probably would have been a guest like any other if she hadn't known Haruhi's secret from the moment she'd walked into the brunette's class. She'd almost spoiled that bit of information without even realizing it with a single, absent-minded comment.

Haruhi just looked surprised and nodded dismissively, but the twins cornered her in the hallway and asked her how she knew. She told them it was all in the voice. Appearance didn't matter to Suzu. Without the added deception of sight, Haruhi was female, through and through.

The girl was blind, though from the way she acted, you might never know it. The first week was rough, trying to memorize the layout of the school. But once she had, getting around wasn't too difficult. Still, she usually walked to class with Haruhi, who'd taken a particular liking to her. She wasn't anywhere as loud or obnoxious as most of the maidens at this stupid rich people school.

And gradually, the rest of the Host Club grew to love her too.

Honey was a given, seeing as he loved anyone who loved sweets half as much as he did, and she had a habit of bringing homemade cookies to school. Tamaki called her his little princess, which wasn't so unusual for him, but the fact that she brought out the cutest and best in Haruhi made her that much more adorable. Hikaru and Kaoru knew she was good for a prank and a laugh, so they put up with her, and Kyoya… well, he was always difficult to read, but at least he kept his death glares to a minimum whenever she was around. The club manager, Renge, was the only one who ever said anything less than flattering about her, and the worst she'd managed to come up with was that she could be a bit bland.

But Mori… He was the only one who'd never spoken to the girl. Not a word. Not that he said much to anyone, but he hadn't even been introduced to her. Staring across the clubroom as the Hosts greeted her that first day, her eyes smiling softly above the palest pink tint of her cheeks, he hadn't had a chance to speak to her then, and somehow couldn't even now. He'd thought he'd have to face her eventually, but when he'd learned that she was blind, the delay period had lengthened considerably. So he'd kept his distance, and it was safe to assume she didn't know he existed.

They might as well have been in different universes, the silent type and sightless girl. Suzu and Mori, the two members of the Host Club whose worlds would never meet.

But that didn't mean he wasn't aware of it as he looked up from his tea, charcoal gaze scanning the crowded music room during the height of Host Club activities that afternoon. Across the sea of skirts and slacks, the door squeaked open and a pair of flats stepped in, carrying with them the girl with eternal sunlight on her face.

"Mori, what is it you're always staring at? Ooh, I've always loved that far away look in your eyes!" gushed the girl across from him, drawing him out of his own fantasies in favor of hers.

The stoic grunted, draining his cup and saying the first thing that came to his mind. "Mitsukuni."

"That's right! Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are related. They're the cutest cousins I've seen, for sure. One so innocent and the other so strong! It's almost cruel to have so many handsome boys in one family, you know."

Without meaning to, Mori sighed, causing the girl who'd just interjected to look up at him, surprised as usual to discover that the witheringly gorgeous gentleman before her was more than a compliant brick wall. But he was too distracted to wonder if she was offended by his obvious disinterest.

 _That's the problem, isn't it?_ He thought solemnly, ruffling his unruly, dark fringe to a chorus of swooning princesses. _I'm just a front to these girls. Good-looking, silent, and strong._

Setting his teacup on the coffee table, he was about to excuse himself to get another pot when Honey leaped up on the couch beside him, wrapping him in a hug.

"Takashi!" the teen bubbled. Seeing in the look on his face what anyone else would have taken for normal, the blonde stopped short. "Are you okay, Taka-chan?"

Mori smiled without meaning it. Even if he hadn't been in the habit of keeping his problems to himself to protect both his cousin and his own interests, now wouldn't have been a good time for a heart-to-heart. Besides, it went against his nature to upset Honey.

"I'm fine," he deadpanned. He knew immediately that the loli wasn't buying it, but to the boy's everlasting credit, he didn't press the issue.

"That's good, because Tama-chan says we have to end early today. We're getting our assignments for the fall festival. I'm ordering the cakes, Takashi!" Mori's eyes widened ever so slightly. He'd forgotten all about that.

"Goodbye," he said simply, bowing to each lady in turn as he took her hand. Once the scene before him was colored in variegated pinks, he hoisted his cousin on his broad shoulders and strolled to the red couch where they typically conducted club business.

One by one, the remaining guests trickled out and the Hosts gathered. When most of them were accounted for, Mori felt someone bump him from behind. He turned, startled, as Suzu faltered and mumbled a hasty, blushing, "Sorry, Kyoya-senpai," before sidestepping him to take a seat on the end of the couch nearest him.

She thought he was Kyoya. He really was invisible.

But he didn't have time to dwell on it as the real Kyoya and a chattering Tamaki finally joined them.

"Alright men and princesses! Anyone have any ideas for this year's traditional Autumn Festival?"

Haruhi huffed from her place next to Suzu, regarding him blankly. "I thought this was only the second year you've held this event, senpai."

Tamaki looked like she'd hit him with a train and proceeded to cancel Christmas. He placed one hand over his chest and the other to his forehead. "My dear daughter, how do you suppose traditions are made? Ours is a great responsibility to show the Hosts of tomorrow how it was that we-"

As Tamaki burst into what was sure to be a moving monologue that most of the Hosts were likely to tune out, Mori found his attention drifting down to the one person who actually seemed enthralled.

"The boss sure knows how to entertain, doesn't he?" said the twin he thought was Kaoru, (judging by the part in his hair,) as he sidled up to Suzu.

"Yeah, his speeches are quite moving," interjected probably-Hikaru, perching between the two girls on the seam in the cushions. "But, I mean, at least with the other girls we know they're only paying attention to his looks. You can't even see him, and you're still grinning at him like those lovesick school girls."

"Would you guys shut up?" Haruhi frowned, swiveling to face them irritably. "You can't just say stuff like that. It's not nice to judge people that way."

"Not you, too," said Kaoru at the same time as Hikaru scowled. "I thought you'd at least have better sense than to take the boss seriously when he gets this way. Besides, Su doesn't mind."

"Yeah," echoed Hikaru, joining in. "One look at Tamaki-senpai and she'd go blind anyway."

Before Haruhi could scold them again, Suzu burst out laughing, causing the entire club to look over at her, Tamaki snapping his mouth shut mid-rant. Although she couldn't see their expressions, the weight of their eyes was enough to make her reach to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear self-consciously.

"Don't worry about it, Haru. They're only teasing. I'm sure Tamaki's as lovely of a person deep down as you've said, and the blind jokes don't bother me. It's more fun to imagine what you're always describing to me, anyway. Even when I know you're making some of it up."

"But we really did catch Kyoya kissing Renge," Hikaru said in a false, conspiratorial whisper.

"True story," Kaoru breathed directly into her ear, barely audibly from where Mori was standing.

"I did not say Tamaki was a lovely person, I said he wasn't so bad once you'd gotten to know him," moped Haruhi, reminding the twins of the phrase that had gone over their heads the first time around but which caused them to turn to her with identical terrifying expressions on their mischievous faces.

While the twins set to work playing with their favorite toy, (though they obviously cared about her, her reactions still made teasing her an entertaining game,) Mori watched as Suzu's eyes glazed over, a pleasant, faraway look on her face. Despite the chaos that broke out as a flustered, gushing Tamaki joined the Haruhi torture crew, and as Kyoya set about securing any valuables in the area, and as Honey leaped from his shoulders to try to calm down his excitable friends with the promise of cake, the girl seemed contented to simply take it all in. Contented simply to listen to the bizarre cacophony that tends to accompany a rowdy group of best friends.

"They're crazy, but I love them," she said so quietly that he was convinced she was talking to herself. Something inside of him flipped in his chest for unknown reasons until he remembered what should have been an inconsequential fact: _She may care for the same people you do, but she doesn't even know who you are._

Realizing that it would probably be awhile before any planning took place, Mori quietly took a step back. Although he made no noise to speak of, Suzu swiveled around immediately, her protuberant blue irises shivering around the dead space before landing directly on his.

"Hello?" she asked, and he could almost see the cogs swirling around behind her eyebrows, which were knit in concentration.

He tried to speak, but the words didn't come. Hardly daring to breathe, he inched his way backwards through the door.

Though she didn't know how she knew it, Suzu could feel an unknown presence leave the room, just as she'd been able to sense it from the first time she'd been present when the club was all together. She didn't know why he'd never said a word or bothered to introduce himself, but she assumed he had his reasons. But for some reason, the vibe she'd been getting from the shadow this time was different. Without thinking about it too much, she stood from her seat and counted the footsteps she needed to reach the hall and follow him.

Once she was out in the corridor, the girl's senses went into hyperdrive as she attempted to discern by the echoing footfalls which way the voiceless host had gone. Deciding it was pointless to delay any longer once she'd stood motionlessly for a few minutes and failed to hear anything useful, she took a deep breath and headed left. It was the first time since she'd arrived that she'd wandered off the beaten path.

She had just turned a corner and was prepared to walk straight down it when she took a step, knocking into something hard. Two rough hands pushed against her shoulders, and next thing she knew, she found herself plummeting through thin air.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" growled the second year boy she'd run into, who'd shoved her aside on impact into an adjacent stairwell. Rolling down a short flight and landing hard on her ribcage, Suzu whimpered, clasping one arm around her stomach and the other against her head.

Before she could process what had happened, she heard a loud crunch followed by a shriek as a lump thudded beside her on the landing. A set of graceful footsteps followed the bundle who was now muttering profanities under his breath.

"Are you all right?" asked a deep, soothing voice, ignoring the cursing boy as he scrambled to his feet and took off running down another flight of steps She could feel the owner of the voice's body heat as he knelt beside her and tentatively lifted her to her feet.

"F-fine." She licked her lips and tasted the tangy flavor of blood, wishing her voice sounded steadier.

"Good," he said simply, gently lifting her the rest of the way and carrying her up the stairs. Too shocked to protest, she remained silent until he set her down. She could be wrong, but was his heart beating unusually fast? Or was that her own? With a cool hand, he reached up to check the bruise that was blossoming on her forehead. Seeming to decide it wasn't so bad, he intoned, "You'll be fine, but you should still have someone look at it. Think you can get home?"

"Yes. Thank you," she said softly. Although the gesture felt a bit out of place, she smiled up at him. "But, um… who are you?"

But when she reached out her hand to the spot where she expected the random stranger to be, he was gone. She hadn't heard his footsteps. Guessing as best she could, she counted her somewhat disoriented way back to the music room.

She felt a presence as she headed outside, too, after entering music room three to discover that the club members had gone. Her driver was waiting at the corner of the parking lot, and the feeling of being watched diminished after that, but something was still niggling at her mind all the way home. It wasn't until the next day after a mostly sleepless night that she figured out what it was, and it annoyed her that the answer was so obvious.

It wasn't some magical sixth sense that told her she knew the person that had helped her. He and the Ouran Host Club shadow had the same strange smell of cake mixed with fresh laundry soap.

Apparently, he had a voice after all.

X

Through the night, Mori's mind replayed the events outside the club: Walking out. Standing against a pillar near the window. Glancing over in surprise when Suzu appeared. Being one second too late when he saw her fall. Being harsher than usual with the boy who'd shoved her and flipping him onto his back down the said flight of stairs. Speaking to Suzu for the first time as he ensured her well-being and vanishing when he spotted Honey outside the music room. Telling his cousin he'd be a minute and walking Suzu out just in case she wasn't as fine as she said. Dwelling on the first smile she'd aimed directly at him the entire way home to bed.

Not sleeping. Seriously, what was wrong with him?

X

"Haru? Who just arrived?" Suzu questioned as her ears picked up the telltale squeaking of the door. Haruhi looked up from the pot of instant coffee she was filling and turned to the pair who'd just walked in.

"That's Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. They're running late today."

"Mori-senpai?"

"Yeah, he and Honey-senpai are always together. Haven't you met him before?"

"Not until yesterday," Suzu admitted, flushing slightly. How long had she been oblivious?

"That's weird. I mean, I guess he doesn't say much, but he usually speaks up sooner or later and you have been here awhile."

Although Suzu wasn't a host in the typical sense and never accepted requests, she had become a regular fixture around the place. As much as she hated to admit it, Haruhi had a point.

"Never mind. I was just wondering," Suzu frowned slightly, thanking Haruhi when the brunette wrapped her fingers around a teacup.

"I can introduce you if you want. Hey, guys!" She began waving across the room before Suzu grabbed her arm.

"No, it's okay. There'll be time for that later," she said quickly. If Mori-senpai didn't want to talk to her, she wasn't about to force him. She understood all too well what it was like to be shy. "Right now we need to finish planning the festival decorations. How does a pile of tree confetti sound?"

Haruhi gave her a strange look and burst out laughing. "'A pile of tree confetti?' You mean, a leaf pile? In a ballroom?"

Suzu flashed her a cheesy grin. "Why not? You'd have to describe everyone's faces for me, though. They'd be priceless."

Across the room, the Host Club boys had cut off mid-conversation as the girl's giggling filled the room, Tamaki peering over the top of the couch with wet violet eyes, cooing. "Aw, she's so cute!"

"Yeah, she is," Mori said absently, causing everyone to look at him. Kyoya and Honey, the two most observant, doubted very much that the stoic and the prince had the same girl in mind. Sharing a glance, they had to admit… coming from a man who'd said even less that week than usual, it was an interesting development.

XXX

"Here, Takashi! It's time to try our costumes on!"

Bouncing past his cousin in a very bunny-esque manner, Honey shoved a silky black suit with crimson highlights into Mori's arms. Although the Host Club's suits were nearly identical, each had a small splash of color in the varied red, orange, and golden tints of fall.

"Might want to hurry!" The small, blonde teen sang, ducking behind the changing curtains. Mori sighed, fingering the fabric for a long moment before glancing up to find the bustling room of two minutes ago almost vacant.

Only one other person remained in the room while the others changed clothes, reading with her fingertips out of a large tome written in braille. Humming to herself, she flipped a page, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear in what he'd deemed was her signature way.

She, too, seemed jarred by the sudden silence as she lifted her head, staring unseeingly into all corners of the room. Against all odds, her vivid blue eyes locked onto his ashen pair, blinking as they bored into him. If this habit she had of finding him despite her blindness was a coincidence, it happened surprisingly often for mere chance.

He could almost see her mind reaching out to him, begging the shadow to come into view behind the dark sheen that sealed her off from that illuminated portion of the world. But she said nothing, did nothing, but stare. The swish of a curtain being pulled aside broke the stalemate after a long moment. To Mori's simultaneous relief and disappointment, Suzu seemed to take Kyoya's sudden appearance as her cue and went back to her book.

"Reading anything interesting, Su?" Kyoya inquired, perching elegantly on the arm of her chair. His glasses flashed as he peered over her shoulder to Mori and back again.

"Yes, actually," Suzu said, flushing slightly. "But I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be your thing."

"Oh?" Kyoya lifted an eyebrow amusedly.

"Not unless you're into glass-making."

"That's right. Your great-grandparents are the entrepreneurs who established the Akamine Glass Company centered in Japan and operating in smaller facilities around the world. I understand your particular branch of the family specializes in recovering and restoring eighteenth-century stained glass murals and artifacts, as well as running the Museum of 3D Arts out of Tokyo."

A fleeting expression of incredulity flickered over the girl's face as she peered up at him.

"Yes, but how do you know that?"

"Oh, I like to keep tabs on all of the members of the Host Club. Does that surprise you?"

"Maybe a little," she admitted honestly, to which he smirked.

"On another note, Miss Akamine, you are planning to attend the festivities this weekend, are you not?"

In the middle of making his unnoticed retreat into the changing room, Mori stopped short.

"No, not originally, but after what Haruhi told me about the last dance you hosted, I figure I'd better go along for moral support."

Suzu quirked her lips in an almost teasing way, and in a rare moment for the cool and calculating host, Kyoya chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear it." He squeezed her hand in lieu of a bow, peering sideways at Mori. "I'm sure Haruhi wouldn't be the only one disappointed if you had decided not to come."

Pulling the curtain aside with a louder shushing noise than he'd intended, the stoic strode out.

In the changing room, Mori sat for a long moment without changing anything. When he finally forced himself to move, it was at snail-speed. What was that about, anyway? Did Kyoya mean _him_? He was just ready for the festival to be over, if he was honest. He'd never really cared one way or another for crowds and loud parties, but still. This time, just the thought of attending made his stomach clench with nerves. He hadn't recognized the plan that had been formulating in his brain until somebody else had suggested it, if in a roundabout way. But maybe, under guise of the bustling guests, bright lights, festive air, and delicious smells, he hoped he'd finally find the right moment to talk to her. Maybe, overtaken by the overwhelming atmosphere, he'd finally find a few words worth saying.

When he stepped out, his attention was unintentionally drawn to the spot where she'd been sitting, but in the time it had taken him, she had gone. Dressed in a suit much like his but with gold trimming, Honey jumped on his back.

"Mitsukuni," he greeted.

"Oh, good, everyone's clothes fit!" The loli gushed. "Now let's change back so we can have some cake!"

"..." Mori sighed internally. _Of course_.

X

 _*Short backwards time skip.*_

"I'm glad to hear it," said Kyoya approvingly. Suzu felt a gentle pressure on her hand. "I'm sure Haruhi wouldn't be the only one disappointed if you had decided not to come."

Something about his tone told her there was more to that statement than he was saying, but she chose to ignore it. Hearing the shushing of a curtain being opened, she listened to determine whether it was someone going in or someone coming out. As she'd suspected, there was no indication of a new presence in the room. Someone had already been with her when she'd doubted whether she was truly reading alone.

Kyoya, it seemed, had gone temporarily silent, too. But after a prolonged moment, he spoke just quietly enough to make her wonder what made his low tone necessary.

"I hope you don't mind, Suzu, but I went to the liberty of ordering you something as well. I realize you won't be wearing the same costume as the rest of us, but you _are_ a member of the Host Club, after all."

"You got me a costume?" Suzu repeated, curious and somewhat touched.

"Unless, of course, you had already planned on wearing something else," he amended, but she shook her head.

"It's not like I care or know what I look like, anyway, and I'd be honored to match you guys. Thank you, Kyoya-senpai."

Thinking it rude to ask but anticipating a response that would answer the question 'What's the catch?' she waited, but it never came. Curiosity finally getting the best of her when she felt his weight shift, she grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Kyoya-senpai. What do you want?"

"Oh, you'll find out, but it's not your debt to repay," he said cryptically, a mischievous edge to his voice. He could be kind of terrifying, honestly.

"What? Well, thank you, anyhow, senpai."

"...You know, I don't know why he's so intimidated by you, Miss Akamine, darling as you are," Kyoya said after a pause, scrutinizing her with his sharp eyes and catching the girl off guard.

"Oh, and here's your dress," he added, handing her a somewhat large box. "If I ordered the incorrect size, please inform me and I'll exchange it for you."

Ruffling her hair in parting, he clicked his pen and began taking notes in the little black book that the others confirmed was full of his deepest secrets. Gathering her books into her bag, Suzu clutched the box to her chest and counted her way to the car waiting to take her home.

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading! Oh, and were they in character? I always wonder these things. Any thoughts would be much appreciated. Also, I know it starts out a bit slow, but I promise they'll get a chance to really interact in part 2 and it'll (hopefully) be worth it. :) Have a lovely week!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi! For all of you who followed, favorited, and especially for those of you who reviewed, thank you so so much! It honestly means the world to me and I'm so happy you enjoyed part one. I was (and still am) nervous about posting this and really appreciate it. If you have any advice, comments, or concerns of any kind, I'd love to hear from you. Without further adieu, part 2. ^^

 _ **Part 2: Visions of the Voiceless One**_

The morning of the Autumn Festival couldn't have come at a better time, for it was the first day of the season that felt like fall. With the faintest chill on the breeze and the musky scent of rain shivering through the air, Suzu couldn't have been happier to escape the unrelenting heat for awhile. The leaves crunched beneath her feet as she followed the curve of the long driveway, swinging the bag that held everything she'd need for the day, including her change of clothes. There was no point in wearing a dress this early on a Saturday, particularly when she and Haruhi had convinced the others not to hire professionals to prepare the festival's venue. Not when they'd have more fun doing it themselves.

Normally, her family's hired driver would have been waiting to chauffeur her to the large manor they'd rented for the occasion, which was situated a few blocks from the school. But when she reached the end of the cobblestone, the hand that reached out and yanked her into the backseat told a very different story.

"Good morning, Suzu," said a smug voice that she immediately recognized as Hikaru. "Ready for some _fun_?"

"Yeah, but you're using that freaky voice again," she half-teased, smiling good naturedly. "Should I be worried?"

"Ah, you're not afraid of us, are you, Su?" Kaoru feigned concern, cupping her chin in his hands.

"Actually, I am," she flushed, pulling away from him just as the window rolled down and another voice could be heard, its owner peering through the window.

"Last stop, Haruhi's house!" Tamaki proclaimed emphatically. Catching sight of Suzu, he winked before remembering she couldn't see him. "How's my little princess today?"

"Fine, thank you," she grinned, taking the opportunity to scoot to another seat that wasn't smack-dab between the twins. When one of them moved to follow her, she kicked him just enough to startle him, drawing Tamaki's attention.

"These pesky twins aren't giving you any trouble, are they?" He shot the two redheads a warning glare.

"What are you talking about, boss?" Hikaru replied innocently.

"Yeah, boss, we like Su too much to try anything shady."

The devilish grins the two gave him were anything but reassuring, but before he could say something that would backfire horribly in the long run, Suzu interjected. "Where does Haruhi live, anyway?"

"You mean you don't know?" asked Hikaru.

"I'd have thought you went over to her place all the time with how close you girls are," added Kaoru.

"She usually comes to my place or we go somewhere else," Suzu shrugged, swiping a strand of hair from her face. Tamaki, on the other hand, seemed on the verge of tears.

"Daddy wants to play with his little girls sometime," he mumbled, his cheeks turning red as he descended into fantasy mode, to which the twins turned to each other and chorused: "He's doing it again."

"Uh, senpai?" Suzu coaxed, trying to keep from laughing. When he didn't respond, she turned to the group at large. "Don't you guys think we should get going now?"

"You're right, we mustn't keep the others waiting." Tamaki snapped to as if nothing had happened. The three present Host Club members rolled their eyes.

After making another dramatic scene in front of the Fujioka home, the four finally took off for the estate, radio blaring. Despite insisting she had no voice at all, they even convinced Haruhi to sing along with them as they sped down the road. When the doors finally opened, they clambered out. With one foot in the car and the other on the pavement, Suzu heard Honey's excitable greeting as he lept first to Hikaru and Kaoru, and then to Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Suzu-chan!" he exclaimed, and before she'd had a chance to get her footing, the human catapult slammed into her. Squeaking in shock, her feet sliding out from beneath her, she prepared for a hard impact that never came. Two strong arms appeared behind her, linking through hers and setting her back on her feet.

"Th-thank you," she choked out before recognizing his scent: laundry soap and cake. As quickly as he had arrived, he disappeared, but she caught Honey's whining cadence as he mumbled something she couldn't hear ending with the name "Takashi." In a low, smooth voice that she remembered hearing only once before, she could just discern the words: "Mitsukuni. You have to be more careful. You could have hurt her," before they were out of earshot.

And thus utter chaos began. For the next few hours, they set to work creating what Haruhi described to her as a fiery wonderland. Red, orange, and golden banners stretched over a floor littered in soft beds of leaves, while the tables sported sweet-scented candles placed in clear glass jars and ringed by pinecones. Light, frothy music echoed lazily into the farthest corners of the room, and an albeit fake but roaring fire blazed in a fireplace large enough to stand in against one wall. It was a spacious venue, but the soft lighting and atmosphere gave it a cozier, more intimate feel.

At least, that's what she gathered.

Because it was rather difficult for her to set up decorations, particularly the banners which the boys had to climb on high ladders to secure, Suzu spent most of the morning on the phone, speaking with the caterers who would be supplying the food and the families of the guests that called in with the various concerns of those in high society. She was unfortunately bumping into people quite a lot as they wound between the tables and across the dance floor, as she searched for this or that, or for Kyoya to inquire about any hard-to-answer questions. At around one, she gathered everyone for a quick lunch graciously supplied by the Hitachiin family, and then it was back to the rat races. If she hadn't been so preoccupied with everything, she might have noticed that someone was keeping an eye on her, casually nudging her aside from time to time to steer her clear of a ladder or someone carrying a table or heavy box.

And somehow, finally, everything got done. It had been more work than they'd expected, but she didn't regret it in the least. Tiring though it was, she had to admit it had been fun: working, joking and laughing, and apologizing for nearly poking someone's eye out. Somewhere between an hour or two before the party was scheduled to begin, Tamaki rounded everyone up and shunted them off to the changing rooms to get into their costumes.

Despite what Kyoya had said when he'd given it to her, Suzu's dress had fit perfectly, so much so that she was a little disturbed wondering how the wily teen had known. The first and only other time she'd tried it on, Haruhi had told her the skirts were a deep crimson, with golden trimmings along the hems and a black bodice and sash. Although she had no idea what the color red was supposed to look like, it sounded rather flashy for her personality, but Haruhi assured her it was gorgeous. She didn't know about that, but didn't really care, either, so long as she didn't stick out like a sore thumb in the crowd.

The second she emerged from the back bedroom where they'd been instructed to change, she was immediately leapt on by the Hitachiin twins, makeup and hair products galore in hand. Considering she'd never seen herself in a mirror, she didn't bother about those sorts of things on a normal day and probably still wouldn't have if she had. But there was little point in arguing, so she just laughed as they poked her and chided her for moving her head too much; blushing lightly as they admired their work and daddy's second little princess when they were done.

"Knock it off, guys," she insisted finally when Hikaru leaned one too many times into her personal space. "Thanks for your help, but don't you have to get ready, too?"

"Nope, we're pretty much set," Hikaru shrugged. "We already fixed up Haruhi and we changed early so we wouldn't miss the chance to get you all dolled up."

"She really is so cute," sighed Kaoru. "What do you think, senpai?" He called to someone she hadn't heard come in from across the room.

"Yes, she's quite lovely," smirked Kyoya, his glasses flickering as he pushed them up the bridge of his nose, not that she could see it. It was the telltale pen click that gave him away. "Don't you think so?"

The door swung open with a squeak, covering up what short reply the person entering might have made. Turning to face the sound, the girl honed in as best she could on the light swish of the figure's suit pants as he stepped gingerly to the couch opposite her chair.

 _Mori-senpai_. She felt like he was always there, but never in her life. Never part of the world in which she could see. But she _was_ beginning to see him, little by little, whether he realized it or not. She didn't know why he was purposely hiding away, but although he said almost nothing, the shadow was gradually becoming real to her. Somehow, she had grown familiar with his presence without words and without a face to look to.

Staring blankly into the darkness, waiting in silence while the remainder of the hour ticked by, she thought she could feel him watching her in his own gentle, simple way. If he didn't say something tonight, she would, she decided then and there. Caught up in her musings, she jumped when Tamaki paraded in to announce the time. Standing, she took Haruhi's arm and pulled the less-than-thrilled girl after her as they filed out of the room.

XXX

Although most of the hosts would be entering through the gilded double doors, Suzu and the others parted ways at the end of the hall since she didn't take guests and preferred to stay out of the limelight. With a slight wave, she took off for the side entrance where the guests were being shepherded in upon arrival.

"What's wrong, Takashi?" whispered Honey, climbing his cousin whose smoky eyes appeared to be swirling with an even deeper inner storm that usual.

"Mm," Mori grunted. He shook himself as he was met with Honey's own wide pair and furrowed eyebrows. "...What?"

"You look like you're not feeling so good, Taka-chan. Are you okay? You shouldn't be entertaining guests if you're sick."

"I'm fine, Mitsukuni," he said for what felt like the hundredth time that week. Honey's frown deepened, but the blonde said nothing. Mori knew he'd been acting strange lately and mentally smacked himself for making his cousin worry. Why was he having such a hard time keeping it together recently?

As they approached the entrance, the loli jumped down and they took their places, Honey towards the middle and Mori to one side due to his height. The moment the doors swung open, a wall of sound washed over him like a crashing wave, accompanied by a bobbing sea of warm, flickering lights.

People were everywhere, and most particularly fawning girls, gushing and giggling as they tried to draw the attention of their favorite host. But despite having a fair number of fangirls with eyes only for him, his gaze was drawn to the one peaceful thing in the room: a girl near the back with candlelight glowing in her sightless orbs, a genuine smile on her lips.

Without thinking, he clipped down the steps and into the throng, and was immediately blocked by a flirtatious, makeup-caked blonde. A sidestep lead to a brunette coquette, and another to a tittering maiden with so many layers to her skirts that he was surprised she could walk at all. Before he knew how it had happened, he was swept into a dance, the music playing frantically in his ears as he escorted a million faceless princesses around the floor. Everywhere he turned, another host was doing the same: smiling, bowing, and whispering sweet words to the concourses of adoring females. An hour later, tired of all the pleasantries but only pretending to be winded, Mori finally excused himself under the pretense of getting a drink and made his escape.

At some point, he remembered seeing Suzu twirling on the arm of none other than Haruhi, who he assumed needed a break from the fangirls even more than he did. It was strange, if he thought about it, that he found the fangirls' foolish antics so obnoxious when he'd never thought much of the excessive attention before. Despite himself, he'd had to smile when he'd seen Suzu and Haruhi together, chattering animatedly as they put on a production sure to make every Haruhi-fanatic on the premises green with jealousy. Somehow, he felt that they were different from the other girls, although he couldn't quite explain why.

Instead of heading back once he'd procured a glass of sparkling cider from the refreshment table, Mori took his drink and his thoughts and headed outdoors. On the wall opposite the main entrance, an opening partially obscured by a heavy velvet curtain lead onto a veranda that ran the length of the manor. Ducking through the hole, he stepped into the chilly evening air and inhaled a breath of relief. Ruffling his hair with his free hand, he leaned back against the house's brick siding.

"Hello?" a voice called, causing his eyes to snap open as he looked quickly to his right. Standing at the railing with her back turned to him, a familiar figure came into focus as he adjusted to the darkness.

"Hello?" she said again, louder this time as she spun around to face him, tentatively reaching out her hand. "Is anyone there?"

He wanted to say something, as he always did. But as always, the shock of running into her unexpectedly left him tongue-tied. Maybe if he waited long enough, she'd return to what she was doing and he'd find somewhere else to enjoy his peace and quiet. But she didn't buy his silence, instead saying the last thing he expected.

"I-is that you, Mori-senpai?"

 _How does she know my name? Why does she think it's me? How could she possibly know-?_

"Mori-senpai? You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, but I know it's you."

Slowly, willing his words to disregard his screaming heartbeat, the silent host spoke.

"...How?..."

"... So it really is you," she whispered, surprising him with the small upturn of her mouth. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you smell like cake and soap."

What was the right way to take that, exactly?

"...Thank you?"

"Uh, that was weird. Sorry. You don't have to leave, though; I'll try to keep the awkward level to a minimum… And I've already failed, haven't I?" She bit her lip, sighing. Even in the dim lighting, he couldn't help but notice the adorable pucker the gesture created, her cheeks flushing.

"No, I'm sorry," he said after a long moment, wondering where he'd found his voice in the dry desert of his throat. "I should have said something. It was wrong of me. I wasn't expecting you to be out here. Forgive me for interrupting."

"Interrupting what?" she blinked at him, tilting her head quizzically. "Oh, you're not interrupting anything. I just needed a break and it feels nice outside. Don't you think? This has always been my favorite time of year."

Hadn't she heard him? Or did she just not care that he'd been watching her without her knowledge? Although his every muscle begged him to retreat into the ballroom, he found himself instead stepping forward to stand beside her, resting his arms against the railing.

Suzu sighed again, contentedly this time. "It sure is beautiful out here."

Despite the fact that she was unable to see the full truth of her statement, Mori had to agree with her there, his gray orbs fixed on a lawn bathed in moonlight. Dark, spindly flowers sprinkled the grass, stretching their petaled fingers to the stars as the frost crept slowly over them, and crisp leaves twirled one by one from the trees, sailing the breeze like boats on the ocean. But he had to wonder what she found beautiful about it, considering the most lovely sight from his vantage was the young lady herself, her soft outline shimmering blissfully in the blackness.

"Yes, it is," he said quietly, blushing slightly, and admittedly grateful for once that she couldn't see him. He stared out into the night, letting the cool air wash soothingly over his skin.

"What do you see?" Suzu inquired after a comfortable lull, peering up at him curiously. He'd heard her aim that question at the other hosts a thousand times, but Mori had always wondered why it piqued her interest. She'd been blind since birth and wouldn't be able to picture it even if he told her. Though he was more than happy to fulfill such a simple request.

"The moon. A lawn with a driveway running through it. The stars."

"But what do they look like?" she asked, furrowing her brow thoughtfully. "I remember Chiyo used to say the moon looked like glass feels, and the stars glisten like that tingly sensation you sometimes get down your spine."

"Chiyo?"

"Yeah, my older sister. She always tried to relate sight to the other senses when we were growing up so I'd understand. Sometimes it felt so real I could pretend I really did know what the world looked like. Sometimes I still do."

Glancing at the girl in his periphery, Mori didn't know what to say. Experiencing just such a tickling down his spine at that moment, he imagined that what her sister had said was true.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said finally, studying her carefully. "You said it was beautiful tonight. What is it _you_ see?"

"Well," she licked her lips, smiling softly. "I see a crowd of laughing people. A crisp autumn breeze. The scent of forget-me-nots. And I see you."

 _You see me_.

How could she see him when he'd been virtually invisible for the entire time he'd known her? She couldn't possibly mean it the way her gentle tone made it seem. But how could a person envision any of those things? How could anyone put shape to a smell and color to a sound? Keenly aware of the two heartbeats thumping side by side in the dark, the two souls that drew breath simultaneously, he couldn't help but think that the mere existence of such a girl was an impossibility. And yet, somehow, here she was.

As long as he had watched her, he thought that he knew her. But this was a side to her personality that he hadn't expected. Yes, he'd always gravitated to her for her shy, sweet demeanor. But it was more than that. She wasn't two dimensional like so many of the other girls he knew. Her blindness may seem like a weakness to some, but when it came down to it, she had made it her strength: her portal to the world hidden beneath all things superficial and skin-deep.

In truth, he felt shallow next to her, loved for his face, his athletic physique, and his stoicism. Sure, he possessed those qualities and there was nothing wrong with that. But that wasn't what he valued most, although it was the only thing most people cared about. All except Suzu, who was blind to them.

' _I see you,_ ' she had said. He fought the urge to take her face in his hands to read what was written behind those fathomless blue eyes. _But how could you possibly?_

"Takashi!"

With one word, the trance was shattered. Awakening from his thoughts, Mori shifted his weight just in time to keep his balance as he was assailed by hurricane Honey. The boy's appearance was so sudden that Suzu leapt in surprise, letting out a small "eep!" Without thinking, she, too, latched onto Mori, sending the three of them into a sprawling heap.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry, s-senpai!" Suzu began stuttering, trying to sit up but unable to distinguish who was where. His body was warm beneath the thin fabric of his shirt but she tried not to be distracted by it as she tried to crawl off of him, her skirts hopelessly tangled around her legs. Though he could have easily escaped the two smaller forms that pinned him, the dark-haired teen had forgotten how to breathe, much less move or speak.

"Are you okay, Suzu-chan? Takashi?" The lolita boy giggled, the first to rise. "You weren't supposed to be scared, guys; it's just me."

"...Mitsukuni," Mori deadpanned before apparently running out of things to say. Suzu paused in her floundering as it occurred to her just how much he'd been talking over the last few, short minutes now that he was back to saying almost nothing.

"What's the matter, Suzu-chan? I didn't hurt you, did I?" said Honey, his grin melting to worry as tears bubbled beneath his toffee-brown orbs.

"N-no," said Suzu, blushing a rosy pink, her face inches away from Mori's stunned expression.

"That's not true, Su-chan." Honey's lip quivered as she turned her attention to him. "You're bleeding."

"Just a scratch," she replied quietly, wincing as Mori saw it, too, and subconsciously lifted his one free hand to the thin cut on her forehead.

The sight of her blood was enough to jar him from his shell-shock. Gently taking her by the waist, he shifted her to the side and got to his feet. Offering her his arm, he helped her up beside him and made a quick examination of Honey.

"You seem to be unharmed," he determined after a moment. "If you need me, I'll be tending to Miss Akamine in the nurse's quarters."

Honey nodded, taking Suzu's hand as she furrowed her brow, and said, "Don't worry, Takashi's taken care of far worse injuries. You'll be back to the party soon. I'll even save you some cake! Oh, and Takashi? I came to find you because Princess Yumi-chan was looking for you. But don't you worry, too. I'll tell her you're busy."

With a knowing smile that somehow still passed as innocent to the untrained eye, Honey skipped off through the entrance and into the crowd. Holding her arm close to his side, Mori followed suit, guiding Suzu through the swarm that seemed even rowdier after the quiet outdoors.

More than a few times, Suzu heard someone call out to the tall teen. But he paid little attention unless they directly blocked his path, and gave only one word or grunted responses even then. At the far end of the room, a side door lead to a short hall. Three doors down stood the nurse's quarters.

Realizing there wouldn't be anyone inside at the moment, Mori turned the handle and strode in, lightly pushing down on her shoulder to indicate where she should sit. Rifling briefly through the cabinets, he emerged with what she assumed by the click of the clasp was a first aid kit.

"This might sting," he apologized, gingerly pressing a disinfectant cloth against her forehead to wipe away the blood. Once it was cleaned, he covered it with a clear bandage. Before he could stand from where he was kneeling, Suzu impulsively caught his wrist.

"How many times is this that you've saved me?" she laughed sheepishly, taking his hand in her own. "You know, those people who just think you're this silent guy don't know what they're missing."

"..."

"So… thank you."

He was difficult to read, and it seemed he was once again out of things to say, but the warm hand in hers shook slightly before tightening its hold. After a long moment, he reluctantly loosened his grip.

"Please," she whispered, reddening. "Don't let go."

What could he possibly say to that? What on earth was shivering in the air to cause this erratic heartbeat in his chest? An hour ago, she hadn't known he existed, and now here she was asking him not to go. ...Or had she known?

 _I see you_. The words kept ringing. She may have been the one who waited in darkness, but it dawned on him then that he had been the blind one all along.

"We should be getting back," he said, but he didn't relinquish his hold. She could feel him move before he touched her, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She wrinkled her nose. "Do we have to?" Despite himself, Mori chuckled.

X

Kyoya had been so busy playing the dutiful host that it was some time before he noticed that two of his clubmates were nowhere to be found. Excusing himself from a particularly clingy but well-renowned heiress, he scanned the heads around him. He was just about to go looking when he spotted both of them coming through a side entrance, arm in arm. It was amusing to see them together, since they'd been dancing circles around each other for weeks now, though not so surprising for the dark-haired teen as he re-adjusted his glasses for a better view. He'd instinctively known Mori would be drawn to the seclusion of the veranda, and it had been rather easy to convince Suzu to step out for a bit when the inundating atmosphere overwhelmed her.

As the music played on, melting into a slow, eighteenth century ballad whose composer was- interestingly enough- unknown, Kyoya watched as the two began a different kind of dance, smiling and gracefully swaying in a candlelit world all their own.

 _This one's on you, Morinozuka-senpai_ , he thought, extricating his pen and black book from his pocket and making a note. He doubted whether the debt would ever really be repaid, but a guy could always hope.

 **A/N:** I'm not quite finished with part three, but I'll do my best to hopefully (cross my fingers) post in a timely manner. Thanks again and hope you have a wonderful week! :)


End file.
